Sean Astin
Sean Astin (ur. 25 lutego 1971 w Santa Monica, w stanie Kalifornia, w USA) – amerykański aktor i reżyser. Biografia Wychowywał się w aktorskiej rodzinie (jego rodzicami są Patty Duke i John Astin, chociaż biologicznym ojcem Seana jest Michael Tell), toteż stosunkowo szybko zaczął grać w filmach. Jako 9-latek zagrał u boku matki swoją pierwszą rolę w filmie Please Don't Hit Me, Mom, a w 1985 główną rolę w filmie Stevena Spielberga Goonies. W 1992 ożenił się z Christine Harrell, z którą ma trzy córki: Alexandrę, Elizabeth oraz Isabellę. W 1994 Sean wyreżyserował i wyprodukował film krótkometrażowy Kangaroo Court, za który otrzymał nominację do Oscara. Sławę przyniosła mu jednak dopiero rola dzielnego hobbita Sama w filmowej superprodukcji Władca Pierścieni. Filmografia Filmy Aktor *''The Rocking Horsemen'' *''Bad Kids of Crestview Academy'' *''A City of Shoulders and Noses'' *''Range 15'' *''The Do-Over'' *''Unleashed'' *''Swing State'' *''The Dramatics: A Comedy'' *''Czy naprawdę wierzysz?'' *''Śmiertelne rozgrywki'' *''Woodlawn'' *''Boys of Abu Ghraib'' *''Cabin Fever: Patient Zero'' *''Wychodne mamusiek'' *''The Surface'' *''Out West'' *''Piekielna misja'' *''The Surgeon General'' *''Podmieniony Mikołaj'' *''The Freemason'' *''Koszmarna adopcja'' *''Dorothy and the Witches of Oz'' *''Cudowna miłość'' *''Craptastic!'' *''And They're Off'' *''Zdegradowani'' *''Świąteczna podróż'' *''Tylko spokojnie'' *''Niezłomny'' *''Kolor magii'' *''The Final Season'' *''Droga do piekła'' *''What Love Is'' *''Thanks to Gravity'' *''Klik: I robisz, co chcesz'' *''American Men'' *''Slipstream'' *''Szkoła wdzięku Marilyn Hotchkiss'' *''Smile'' *''Herkules'' *''Ponad niebem'' *''50 pierwszych randek'' *''Zabójcza blondynka'' *''The Dating Scene'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla'' *''J.R.R. Tolkien: Origins of Middle-Earth'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' *''Niebo się wali'' *''Na ratunek'' *''Dish Dogs'' *''Ostatni producent'' *''Determinacja'' *''Wpadka'' *''Senator Bulworth'' *''Długa droga do domu'' *''Szalona odwaga'' *''Harrison Bergeron'' *''The Low Life'' *''Bezpieczne przejście'' *''Zakładniczka'' *''Rudy'' *''Dokąd zawiedzie cię dzień'' *''Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii'' *''Szkoła wyrzutków'' *''Ślicznotka z Memphis'' *''The Willies'' *''Wojna państwa Rose'' *''Rodzinny interes'' *''Lato białej wody'' *''Jaki ojciec, taki syn'' *''Goonies'' *''The O'Briens'' *''The Rules of Marriage'' *''Please Don't Hit Me, Mom'' *''Z wielką mocą: Historia Stana Lee'' *''True Believer: The Stan Lee Documentary'' *''Pierścienie: Władcy fanów'' *''Du kommst nicht vorbei - Fans im Bann des Ringes'' *''Film Trix 2004'' *''Filmowa podróż twórców "Powrotu Króla"'' *''Cameras in Middle-Earth'' *''National Geographic: Kulisy filmu - Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla'' *''Wyprawa zakończona – wizja reżysera'' *''The Battle for Helm's Deep Is Over...'' *''The Making of 'The Lord of the Rings'' *''Making the Movie'' *''A Day in the Life of a Hobbit'' *''Powrót do Śródziemia'' *''On the Set - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Wyprawa Pierścienia'' *''The Making of 'The Goonies'' *''DNZ: The Real Middle Earth'' Dubbing *''Liga Sprawiedliwości: Tron Atlantydy'' *''Half Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past'' *''Rechotek'' *''Liga Sprawiedliwych: Wojna'' *''Video Games: The Movie'' *''The Hero of Color City'' *''Potworniaste Halloween'' *''The Naughty List'' *''WWII in HD: The Air War'' *''Alvin i wiewiórki 2'' *''Espíritu del bosque'' *''Asterix i wikingowie'' *''Balto III: Wicher zmian'' Reżyser *''Krótko rzecz ujmując'' *''Kangaroo Court'' *''On My Honor'' Produkcja *''Czy naprawdę wierzysz?'' *''The Freemason'' *''The Final Season'' *''Slipstream'' *''Krótko rzecz ujmując'' *''Kangaroo Court'' *''On My Honor'' Scenariusz *''Krótko rzecz ujmując'' Seriale Aktor *''The Alienist'' *''Stranger Things'' *''Wirus'' *''Czarownice z Oz'' *''Na Zachód'' *''Jeremiah'' *''Con Man'' *''Franklin & Bash'' *''Alphas'' *''Mistrzowie science-fiction'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Agenci NCIS'' *''4Pop'' *''Detektyw Monk'' *''24 godziny'' *''Magia sukcesu'' *''Prawo i porządek'' *''Biografie'' Dubbing *''Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu'' *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' *''Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja'' *''Agent specjalny Oso'' *''Rezydencja surykatek'' Reżyser *''Jeremiah'' *''Anioł ciemności'' *''100 dobrych uczynków'' *''Perversions of Science'' Gry komputerowe Dubbing *''Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Wyprawa Aragorna'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II - Król Nazguli'' *''Men of Valor'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''LEGO Władca Pierścieni'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Trzecia Era'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla'' *''Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże'' de:Sean Astin en:Sean Astin es:Sean Astin fr:Sean Astin pt-br:Sean Astin ru:Шон Астин Kategoria:Aktorzy